


Hetalia X Chubby reader! SMUT

by r00tie_fr00tie



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BDSM, Chubby Reader, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Foursome, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Other, Public Sex, Rape, Smut, There's a lot of kinks, Threesome, a bit on animal on animal, reader is chubby, requests are allowed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r00tie_fr00tie/pseuds/r00tie_fr00tie
Summary: Hey! This is a one-shot book, so if you want to request some characters please feel free to do so! I will also tag you as well if you request so yeah! This is also on Wattpad my account is @trashy_knight.You and a bunch of hot guys and chicks having a banger wherever XD.





	1. China x chubby reader

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@yiggles](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40yiggles).



> DISCLAIMER: The characters do not belong to me but to their rightful owner just this book.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!! Poland! I will not wear something like that to the conference meeting!!" I shouted to Poland. "Ohhh, please!! For me! " Poland begged me on his knees and he started to say how cute I would look if I wore it to say it I had to wear a Chinese cheongsam! seriously.... even though I imagined nice on me. It would look even better on a 'Well' shaped person than me.

"No Poland! Go find someone else like Taiwan or Hungary to wear it their body is much more shaped than mine!"  
"GUUURRL! Don't you ever say something like that! Plus your body is like! Wonderful! That's why I'd like to choose you to be my like model!" I smiled..  
"Plus I bet China would like to be all over you!" Poland commented. I blushed furiously. Poland knew about my crush on China, but I was too shy to talk to him! But time to time we would talk only for like a minute or so.

The cheongsam was about knee length but a little bit above. It's was red and had a golden outline, not to mention the design was a type of flower petals which were gold as well. Under it, I had to wear thigh high black socks.

I sighed and agreed to wear it to the next conference meeting, just because I love Poland in a brotherly way.

~~Timeskip brought to you by hello kitty!~~

I was walking through the hallway on the way to the meeting room. I wore the cheongsam but, I did something slightly different...  
I opened the door and I quietly snuck into the room without being noticed..Until a certain polish man shouted "OH MY LIKE GOSH!? (C/N) WHAT ARE YOU LIKE WEARING!?"

Every! Single! country turned to me to see what I was wearing and then was confused since I was wearing a long blue trench coat to cover up the dress Poland got me.

"Um... Poland, what is wrong with her Wearing a trench coat?" Lithuania asked. "GOSH! Like I thought we had like a deal for you to wear that dress I like, gave you (C/N)! Plus the coat is like BLUE!?" Poland came at me and ripped off the trench coat into shreds.

"P-P-POLAND!!!?" I screamed as I tried to hide behind him. But it obviously never worked.

All the countries looked at me and what I wore with wide eyes some of some of the men blushed.

My eyes searched around the room for a certain Chinese man. I saw him looking at me with a huge blush. Sadly putting Spains tomatoes in shame!  
"That's like so much better now..now like let's get on with this like meeting!" Poland said walking away.

I quickly ran to my seat, next to sadly, France who was doing winks at me from time to time and tried to touch my legs. I obviously freaked and kept moving away from him.

Halfway through the meeting, I could feel someone stare at me which freaked me out. I looked around and saw China looking at me. China saw me look at him then quickly looked away. I thought the cause of what I wore and I felt extremely self-conscious.

~~Timeskip after the meeting~~

After the meeting finally finished I quickly waited for everyone to leave so I wouldn't feel stares at the back of me. I got up and walked out of the meeting room seeing China.  
"Hello (C/N), aru," he said as he walked closer to me. " H-Hi china, um what's up?" I replied nervously. I kept taking a step each time he stepped forward. Until my back hit the wall. He pinned me to the wall making me have no escape. He had his hands at the side of my head. He moved one of his hands to my waist. I blushed instantly and he moved his hands up and down my waist caressing my hips. " I'm good, would you like to come over to my house?"   
His hand went lower my legs and started to caress them. "S-sure" I managed to squeak out. "You're really cute in that, aru" he whispered in my ear. Then kissed me roughly. He grabbed my leg he was caressing and picked it up so it hanged on his waist.   
I moaned into the kiss and felt dizzy. He slid his tongue across my plump lips, asking for entrance. I quickly pulled away, breathing heavily. " C-C-China, *gasp* n-not here" I panted out.  
Suddenly China took my hand and dragged me to his car, unlocking it and opening the back seat door pushing me in. "C-china?!" I screamed.  
(3rd person)

China got in the car and closed it behind and started to kiss You roughly again and instead for asking for entrance he just thrust his tongue in you and started to swirl around your tongue making you do a muffled moan.  
China pulled back and started to suck on your neck nipping slightly as well.   
You quickly covered your mouth to cover your moaning.

China noticing this growled and groped you're (small/ medium/ big breasts) squeezed them hard. "AH!..~~n-no~ naaa~~" you moaned loudly. " I don't want you covering your mouth... I want to hear loud erotic moans from you.. when I thrust into that tight pussy of yours against this car." Yao said in a very serious tone... "Also you made me so horny for you when you wore this dress... It made me go crazy for you. I love you (y/n) " "I love you too china......but china why do you like me, there are many other girls you could choose from than meAHHHH~~~"

I quickly moaned as I felt a hand rubbing my womanhood. " C-China! D-Don't touch there! Ha..ahhh~~" China ripped off the cheongsam making my breast bounce out. " Don't ever say something like that, If I hear you putting yourself down then you'll receive a severe punishment" China took off my bra and started to suck on my right nipple, swirling his tongue around it. But with my other breast, he squeezed it and pinched my nipple from time to time then switched and did the same treatment to the other.   
China then slid down to my stomach and started to massage my plush. " so cuddly and fun to play with.." he said with a small giggle. "You look so sexy in those socks" as his hand recess my black thigh high socks.  
China's hand slid onto your panty line and took it off and took off his clothing and spreads your legs, but you refused and closed your legs again. "N-no china" China then pinned your wrists above your head thrust deep inside making you moan in pain and pleasure.  
"A-ah....s-SO tight! Dammit" he started to thrust slowly and picked up the speed.  
Rampaging into you, like a wild animal. "AH...AHH~~!! China !! You're going to hard!" " that's the whole point!" China retorted.  
"nahhh....~~~!! C-China I'm gon-ah!..~" You moaned out. "Me too"

You and China finally came "C-China!!" "(C/N)!!!!" I felt a warm sensation fill me up inside. " (c/n) would you like to be my girlfriend, aru" "YES!" I immediately shouted... " I-I mmmmgg" you were silenced by a kiss as China kissed you sweetly.  
You and china slept in the car peacefully...


	2. Yandere! 2P AXIS x Maid! Chubby reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are a maid in the axis mansion and they get yandere over you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the characters! I only own this book.

**(Third POV)**

"Ah!...ah~!... p-pleaaaase! St-stop!" Tears were came streaming down your face, the brown-haired Italian man, just chuckled as he loved watching his chubby maid exposed to pain. His  **hard**  thrusts rigged, deep inside you, pain flowed all around your body, everything felt completely sore.

"Oh~ ve~ I-a-thought you-a-liked this? You-a-always seemed to, with that moans-a-and your-a-luscious hips-a- rolling around my-a-navel, ve~"

The Italian man never stopped his pace each time is hips smashed against yours, he would always grind his hips against yours, making your heat, wetter.

"Ah!...ahhn... p-please! Ahh! I-I-I'm s-sorry! Ahh.. lu-Luciano!"

Luciano, growled, "seems like you forgot to not call your masters by their names~. Fufufufufufu, (y/n), is in trouble~~."

***SMACK***

You arched your back and squealed loudly. "Ahh!!" Luciano smirked staring at your now red ass and grabbed your arms and pulling them behind and again started to build his speed taking you from the behind. He bit his lip noticing your asshole puckering slightly.

"Hmmm~ how about we try something-a-new?"

Hinting you, by circling his finger around your other hole, you felt more tears rush down your face and look behind you towards Luciano, shaking your head 'no' and muffling your cry.

"P-please ahh!... n-no! Not ahh! Nnngh, not that one!!"

Feeling him lean over you leaving hickeys all over your back, sucking and biting your skin until a red spot appeared marking you as his.

"That makes me want to fuck-a-you more Bel-la~" he darkly said against your ear.

When he took out his member he started to tease it by only entering the tips in the anal.

"St-stop! Please, I won't d-do I-it a-again!"

"Mhmmm... I don't-a-really care either you are the one getting fucked by me, Lutz and Kuro. Hehe"

With that, Luciano thrust his hips deep against me, squeezing in forcefully his member into my anal hole. Arching, my back in pain, I screamed and moaned in agony.

"Y-y-your g-gonna b-breaaaahh! M-me! T-take I-it oooaaahh!out!"

Luciano bit his lips in ecstasy, thrusting harder and rougher.

"Oh-oh-veee~- this is-a-too good to-a-stop, my dear."

His hips started to increase speed and so did your moans, with each slam he made.

You then felt him stop and suddenly start to change the position, where one of your legs were over his shoulder and the other one still on the mattress without taking his member out.

"I-I-I'm really begging you... please stop!"

"Remember, this is all your-a-fault that disgusting rat died, thinking you can-a-runaway from here? From the axis? From-a-me? Don't make me laugh! You'll never get out of here, you solely belong to us~"

Your body began to tremble vigorously, tears were threatening to fall from your eyes.

"Every inch of-a-you belong to us~"

His index finger trailed from behind your ear down to your neck making you shiver, his finger felt like light touched of pure ice, trailing it down between your two (l/m/s) breasts, all the way down to your full stomach, dipping it slightly on your soft stomach.

"Every organ, cell, blood down to the-a-very last drop until your-a-shining soul appears"

His index finger never stopped moving until he reached your ankles.

"I don't know why you would run away with them? They were truly impure to even look at you~"

Remembering, how they suddenly tortured your best friend in the hell hole of the place physically and mentally, for trying to escape with you. You really liked them... really  **liked** them. They did too.

**'(Their name)'**

All honesty they were the only sane person in the whole of the hideout, they were respectful of your business and tried to stand up for you whenever you didn't something wrong.

** (Flashback) **

**_The sound of ceramic cups breaking echoed within the kitchen, your eyes widened in fear._ **

**_'How could I be so clumsy?'_ **

**_Making tea for your boss's and delivering it to their personal offices was easy right?_ ** **_Then why did your hands shake every time you have to go to their office?_ ** **_(Their name) came through the kitchen door, frightening you slightly, before sighing knowing that you trusted them._ **

**_"Really (name)? You know your gonna get caught one day and maybe I won't be there to help.."_ **

**_You looked down disappointed in yourself._ **

**_"Yeah, I know, I'm just afraid of them, for what they might do if I do something wrong."_ **

**_They were silent for a bit, before speaking with strong eyes._ **

**_"T-then... do you want to run away with me?"_ **

**_Looking up at them in shock, one of your legs took a step back._ **

**_"W-what? Are you okay? You know we can't run away from here"_ **

**_You looked at the door of the kitchen, before whispering towards them._ **

**_"There's nowhere to escape from, all the windows are barred and the vents have fans in them, what do you intend to do?"_ **

**_They smirked and walked towards you and until you hit the wall and the camera of the kitchen couldn't record anything._ **

**_"Listen, I heard from the head butler that there was an incoming order of materials and food stock, by van. I was thinking, after they unload I would sneak in the back and escape, they said after they would go to (random place)._ ** **_"_ **

**_You didn't like this idea at all... your fists clench and so did your face._ **

**_"I've got a bad feeling about this plan (their name) it's too risky!" You yelled_ **

**_"Shhh... don't worry, I'll be fine and so will you when we escape, alright.."_ **

**_"Fine.. but I don't like this idea"_ **

**_"Trust me, It'll work out just fine!"_ **

**_Agreeing reluctantly, you then felt a hand go around your waist and you looked at them shockingly._ **

**_"W-What are you doing!?"_ **

**_"Shhh, I'm gonna make you feel good, if I do get caught then I want you to be the last thing I'm touching like this"_ **

**_You blushed feverishly, gulping slightly against this person, you looked at them as they slowly and gently captured your lips, with theirs._ ** **_Blushing heavily, you reluctantly kissed back softly, both of your lips moving together in sync, while you tongues wrap around each other deliciously, swirling mindlessly._ ** **_Right now, you felt safe and secure with (their name) they held your waist protectively. Knowing you could trust them, hoping they wouldn't let you go and just run off._ ** **_You felt the kiss break, and yourself gasping for air, you slightly leaned against the counter for support._ ** **_Hot lips were attached to your neck making you squeal slightly, your hands flew to their shoulder gripping it tightly as they kissed down and around my neck._ ** **_Licking it and biting it from time to time, they took out their tongue and licked a straight line up and making me moan in a shivery tone and arch slightly._ ** **_Soon their hands moved up from my waist to slowly untie the knot of my maid dress holding my (l/m/s) mounds, the dress loosened, making you fully see my bra and my full breasts. I didn't look_ ** **_their_ ** **_way as I thought_ ** **_they_ ** **_would_ ** **_just a sigh of disgust as I_ ** **_had stretch marks trailing from the bottom to the side of both my boobs._ **

**_I saw them gulp so I quickly covered myself in embarrassment, I felt their hands on the strap of the bra on my ba_ ** **_ck_ ** **_undoing it. My eyes widened and before I knew it they undid the strap, feeling the cold air hit my back made a shiver go through my spine. Their hands gripped my wrists and moved it away, I looked at their expression seeing a serious face._ ** **_In reluctance, held my hands to my side as they took of the bra from my body and saw my full chest, my lovely nipple already hardened, feeling them get closer to me, as they about to grab one of my boobs. Squeezing them and moving them around made you groan a bit, shyly looking down while you saw them play with your chest like a toy. Their fingers found their way to your areola, with their index they circled around your erected nipple teasingly before squeezing on them. Having an instant reaction, you bit your lip hard, keeping in your moans, that couldn't help but slip out._ **

**_"ahhh~"_ **

**_You could see they were looking at you with wide eyes from how sensitive you were. Taking it up a notch, they pulled it, even more, making you arch your back in ecstasy. Leaning down, they opened their mouth taking in one of your nipples sucking and biting your buds. Your trembling hands clutched their shoulders as they ravished your chest making your insides warm up, greatly._ **

**_"(Y/N)!!!!"_ **

**_We both jolted, hearing the voice as we both quickly dressed up, trying to make it seem like nothing happened._ **

**_I straightened up my dress forgetting about my bra, however before I could leave, a tug pulled me back to (their name)'s arms, they pulled me in tightly kissing quickly, however it felt strong and passionate. Breaking it, I hurriedly ran off to my master... Lutz._ **

**_I reached in front of his door and knocked on it while realizing my chest felt free and exposed, I looked down and noticed I wasn't wearing my bra, inside I started freaking out when I heard master Lutz reply to the knock._ **

**_"Come in.."_ **

**_His deep voice made me gulp the saliva in my throat immediately, I didn't think a voice could go low as his, so masculine and strong, it's intimidating._ ** **_I slowly turned the handle and opened the door to see, him with his blonde hair pushed all the way back, you could see his shaped and sharp face that held a scar and three that were on his forearm. I was always too shy to ask him where he got it from but rumours around the other maids say he got it for master Luciano or Vargas._ **

**_His light pinkish eyes flashed upon my form, I tried to hide the fact that I had no bra on but just from his eyes, it's like he already knew I had none on._ **

**_"U-uh yes master beilschmidt, you called?"_ **

**_I could tell his eyes were still roaming, it was the most uncomfortable, just like the silence he was giving me._ **

**_'Oh no... did (their name) put any marks on my neck?!'_ **

**_"What the fuck took you so long just to make some tea, woman?"_ **

**_Now I was shaking, I didn't know if this man was just testing me or what, I didn't want to say the wrong thing._ **

**_"W-well, I accidentally br-broke a cup and silly me I scratched myself, which made me bleed, master beilschmidt"_ **

**_White lie. That still c_ ** **_ould maybe trick him,_ ** **_I hoped._ **

**_"Where's your injury?"_ **

**_A look of shock came upon my face, for a moment there I thought I heard concern when he said that._ **

**_ (Third person _ **

**_Lutz stood and walked from behind his desk towards you, his broad shoulders that held his brown khaki jacket. His whole stature just shouted out_ **

_Dominance_

**_Stalking towards you at a steady pace, your heart skipped a beat as you didn't know what to do, what were you gonna say when he finds that you didn't actually have a scratch._ ** **_He walks past you and onto the couch behind you and lays down onto his back. You released a sigh of relief thinking he wasn't gonna check._ **

**_"Since I didn't get me tea, I will drink something else"_ **

**_You nodded "well what would you like me to get, sir?"_ **

**_He looked at you with a smirk, an unsettling one, a smirk that could make any girl tremble._ **

**_"Woman... sit on my face"_ **

**_Looking at him in complete, utter shock._ **

**_"W-w-what?!"_ **

**_"I don't have to repeat myself do I?" With a low growl, he said, looking at me with expectations to follow his orders._ **

**_Still, like a rock, you stood there not wanting to go anywhere near him. He looked at you with his piercing abnormal eye colour and repeated himself._ **

**_"I said! Come sit on my face, or~ you will see yourself in Kuro's office~"_ **

**_You didn't know what to say, and o remembered the last time You went into Kuro's office, You thought you weren't gonna come out!_ **

**_"Are you gonna disobey an_ ** **** **_order from your superior?"_ **

**_"N-no sir"_ **

**_Practically, you were gonna cry, you didn't want to do any of these sinful acts._ **

**_(author: stop lying to yo self..)_ **

**_Walking over to him, you carefully straddled his hips carefully and slowly went up by your knees before you were basically on top his face, You held up your maid dress, so it didn't seem weird enough._ **

**_You felt cold, strong hands grip your waist tightly._ **

**_"I said "sit" no kneel"_ **

**_With that, a hard tug was made downwards making you actually sit on lutz's face. You jumped in fright and squealed slightly, you didn't know how you felt about this._ ** **_You felt something move under you, it was his mouth and you felt him suddenly suck on your clit through your cloth_ ** **_._ ** **_Arching you back in pleasure, you moaned delightfully, feeling him suck on your sensitive nub delicately, you could just hear his dark soft moans under you._ ** **_A strong wet muscle then went out to explore more and lapped through your panties your clit making you shiver extravagantly, your thighs were shaking, you but your lip feverishly as you felt him circle around it quickly and smoothly._ ** **_Soon all of it stopped and you felt him push your panties to the side, a small blow of cold air wavered across, you jumped up in surprise, he saw that you were dripping wet, everything was glistening, he could tell you legs were shaky and you were feeling an orgasm coming soon._ **

**_"Ahh!~"_ **

**_His tongue slithered around your pussy, with his thumbs he spread your lips and shoved in his tongue making you moan loudly._ **

**_"Ahhh!~....Haaaa!nnngh master! ahh! Sir!"_ **

**_His tongue explored your tight walls retracted in and out, he couldn't help but smirk and your submissiveness. That's what he liked anyway, being in control of everything._  ** **_Connecting his lips with your clit again while his tongue was till inside of you wriggling around finding your g-spot. You clit hardened, your hips started to move to try to pry these wild feelings in your gut away._ **

**_"Hhaaaaa..nnghh master.. please stoaaahhp! Ah!"_ **

**_You felt strong hands hold your hips again securely. He sped up his methods, his tongue drilling in and out of your hole making you eyes see swirls, and moan out your master's name._ **

**_"Lutz! Oh~ ahh! Lutz!"_ **

**_He paused for a second and looked at you from where he was, he saw your moaning face, your cheeks flushed cherry red and your hair everywhere, he saw your nipples through the thin white cloth. His eyes suddenly darkened and he roughly started to lap you up, when he heard you moan out his name he loved it, he really loved it._ ** **_You had a strong knot in your stomach as he hotly sucked on your hard clitoris, nibbling and biting it a few times, you squeaked tremendously high pitched and that made you orgasm start to come quicker._ **

**_"Ahhh! Lutz! Lutz! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!"_ **

**_Hearing you say those words made his grip your hip tighter, your hands flew to his head as you quickly came._ **

**_You tried to catch your breath and you came, your chest was heaving up and down from that exhausting and exhilarating orgasm, the best one you've ever had~, you couldn't deny to yourself._ **

**_You mentally hit yourself, knowing you liked (their name) but then you did this? You just wanted to die in a hole.._ **

**_You heard a long zip noise and cloth shuffling, coming back to reality you found yourself not at his face but the waist. You were shocked then felt something long and hard it the back of your thigh._ **

**_"Wa-what?"_ **

**_You tried to stand up, but the same hands kept you in place._ **

**_"N-no, please!"_ **

**_Lutz just looked at you and gave a long lick across his lips. He didn't listen to you. Positioning his dick at your hole, you struggled and tried to go against him but all his was grab the back of your hair and bring you up to his face._ **

**_"Listen here, woman and listen carefully, you're under the axis control... you are a maid nothing else! So obey me and do as I say, woman."_ **

**_Your eyes widened a fraction and then quickly you felt him shove his dick into you, making you scream in displeasure, he grabbed your chin and pulled you in roughly and crashed his lips with yours to shut you up._ **

_**Mixing your saliva with his forcing his tongue upon yours, the wet sounds just by your mouths were loud and so was the thrusting, lutz practically penetrating** **inhumanly into**_ **_you not caring if you weren't ready enough because he was feeling good~ really good at that moment~._ **

**_His hips met up with yours each moment not missing a single pace. Gradually, he got faster and faster, moving his hands to your ass and grabbing it, and slammed you down making you almost choke, feeling him filling you're up with just his dick._ **

**_His tongue came down to your neck licking you and sucking on your soft skin making marks on your skin, you moaned quietly... well tried since he was savagely thrusting into your poor core._ **

**_His hips moved in sync with yours and that gut feeling came again. Taking your waist he continues to ram into your pussy. Satisfied with your eccentric moans and screams he turns positions so he on top and you're under him his time, grabbing a handful of your thick thighs he restarts pulsing into your hot core messily, almost to his end and so we're you._ **

**_"Ahh~n! Right there! Ahh!"_ **

**_An animalistic grunt comes out of lutz as he speeds up quickly as you were squeezing with your wet walls. You both could feel that you were both at your edge of orgasms._ **

**_"Ahhhhhh!~"_ **

**_Both of you retrieving one of the longest but greatest orgasms, you've ever received. Your moans became breathy and you squirmed under him._ **

**_He looked down at you with a smirk_ **

**_"I would tell you to go to make tea after this but... you deserve some rest"_ **

**_And with that, you fell asleep on his couch that day but woke up in your own room._ **

**_(Flashback ended)_ **

"Ahhh~ so you're starting to remember them now huh?"

Luciano hip thrust made you come back to reality making you jump a bit.

"Ahhh!"

Your head went back feeling him thrusting into your asshole without mercy. Just like the torture (their name) had to go through before dying a slow and painful death.

"P-p-please y-your hurting me"

For a second Luciano, looked at you with sympathy, but those eyes soon turn cruel.

"Wonderful I'll make you feel more and more and MORE pain until your immune to it"

Tears ran down your eyes pathetically, you couldn't do anything in this situation just like how you couldn't do anything when both you and (their name) got caught. Luciano's thrust seemed more and more violent making your buttons push and almost cumming.

"Ahhh!~ no no! No more! Your go-gonna break me!"

That just encouraged him more to slam into you quicker.

"Ahhh! nahhhhh!!"

Releasing, your orgasm spread everywhere, squeezing your walls around him he soon squirted his hot sticky fluids in your womb.

"So~ good~," Luciano said with a satisfied face, with it blushing red and some saliva coming from the corner of his mouth.

"Too....h-ho-hot!" You exclaimed feeling his semen filling you up.

Luciano took out his dick and stood up looking you who was on the dirty mattress.

"You bet get well soon and quickly because Kuro is coming soon to have his personal fun~"

With that Luciano walked out of the basement with him smirking and giggling. You, on the other hand, shivered and felt violated extremely. You shut your leg tightly not wanting to open them again. However, you knew that Kuro was coming now and he won't allow disobedience.

"P-please someone... help me.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Any grammatical errors please let me know, thanks!


	3. America X shy, Innocent Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the characters, only this book.

**(Normal POV)**

You and your boyfriend Alfred were quickly running for the train for home from school and both of you got on it just in time. It was really packed like it was at the point where you and Alfred's bodies were almost looking like grinding against each other. You back was faced to Alfred, making you a bit self-conscious and really shy just to turn around and face him.

You felt Alfred's hot breath against your ears making you blush really hard. "A-a-Alf-Alfred....at least s-step b-b-back a bit. W-we a-are so c-close." Alfred smirked down at you as you quickly turned your head not wanting to embarrass yourself by showing your beet red face.

Alfred leaned his head down huskily saying in your ear. "It's alright babe~we're in a relationship~ plus you should get used to this... I'm going to be touching every....single..... _spot..._ on your fluffy body~"

_'Eh? What did Alfred mean by that he was going to be touching my body??....weird...'_

Alfred chuckled and then realised what he said and imagined you under him with sweat, rolling down your face and all your hair spread out on the bed, you plump lips slightly open gasping for air and half of your eyelids are op--

_'Oh-- ahhh sugar burger ice cheese I'm horny for (y/n)!'_

Alfred felt his pants tighten, closing his eyes tightly. Until the train stumbles a bit making (y/n) grind against Alfred. You pretend nothing happened.....but Alfred didn't.

"EE--" you covered your mouth from preventing a yelp. You felt a hand touch your ass and move it under your skirt touching your womanhood.

"Nnggh...al...s-stop.." you slightly turned your head to face him. Alfred covered his eyes by his bangs and rubbed faster. By now your face was getting as red as Antonio's tomatoes.

You grabbed Alfred's wrist and tried to pull it away. Alfred didn't budge his hand but the harder you tried to pull it away they faster and harder he rubbed harder.

"Hahhh~....nngh" you moaned quietly. You looked around to see if anyone was looking but no one was? There looked all tired and wasn't bothered or looked at their phones. You bright (c/e) looked around the train but saw....no cameras.... "ahhh~"

Eventually, Alfred got bored and he grabbed your waist and slipped his hand underneath and started to pinch your extra love. You jumped a bit and tried to wriggle yourself out of his arms. When the train made a stop some people got off but was still enough make you to make you move. You quickly slapped his hand away whispering a quick sorry and moved hurriedly away from Alfred.

Alfred smiled.....not in a happy go lucky way but a very devilish way. You saw him lick his lips sensually and wink at you.

You blushed vigorously and looked away.

After a few minutes, you surprisingly felt a strong firm hand grab your ass and squeeze making you yelp. "EEK!" Nobody was bothered to look. Alfred looked around and raised his eyebrows thinking he heard something.

You looked behind you wanting to know who was touching you. An average looking man who was probably around his mid 20's. He looked at you dead in the eye and smirked and started to lick your ear.

_'What is he doing! This is inappropriate!'_

You felt his hand sneak through your undies and touch your clit. "Nngh..ahh~" you felt him stroke it gently and enter a finger in you. Your eyes widen as you started to struggle against him but he held your chubby hips firmly.

It didn't take long for Alfred to notice you struggling when he saw a mans hand in your panties.

**(Alfred POV)**

I looked towards (y/n) seeing her struggling?? Until I looked at the man behind her digging his hand in her panties

_'OH HELL NAW! HOW DARE THAT MAN PUT HIS DIRTY HANDS IN MY (Y/N)!!.....WATCH (y/n) WATCH WHEN WE GET HOME IMMA FUCK THE SHIT OUT YA!'_

I was enraged about how he was touching  **my** pussy.

I squeezed through some people and when I got close enough I punched the guy in the gut. "Hey! Don't touch my girlfriend! She mine!"

The man looked at me with fear and just on queue, our train stopped at our stop. I grabbed (y/n) wrist and dragged her off the train angry.

I started to walk really fast let to our apartment so I could quickly--

"Alfred! W-why are w-we walki- walking so fast?!"

Why are you so innocent (y/n)? It makes you even hornier for your body.

**(Normal POV)**

Alfred arrived at both of your apartment and he fumbled with his keys hurriedly opening the door and slamming the door behind the both of you.

Alfred tightly grabbed your shoulders and pinned you on their couch.

He leaned forward and said "where did he touch you?......" "wha-- what do you mean al?"

"You know damn well what I mean! Where did the sucker touch your body on the train!?"

You eyes widened you've never seen Alfred this angry before. "H-he touched m-me...*mumbles*"

"Where?"

"He--he touched me there *pointing at you ear * well licked me"

Alfred knew you were lying but pretended to not know. Alfred leaned in and bit you ear.... ** _hard._**

"OW!" You exclaimed. "I know your lying where else?" Alfred licked your ears seductively and nibbled on them. He traced his tongue slowly around your ear and then but your ear lobe.

You blushed and pointed at your womanhood.

" good girl" Alfred smirked sexily towards you and pushed his hand under your skirt and quickly swiped your panties off. Thrusting his head down between your legs and thrust his tongue within your regions.

Arching your back, you hand grabbed onto Alfred's hair and tightly gripped it making him groan.

His tongue swirled inside of you making all type of sensations flow through your body. He took out his tongue and started to suck on your sensitive nub mercilessly.

"Ahhh!~ ALFRED! agh~"

Alfred took off your skirt still sucking your clit. He slipped his hands into your shirt and grabbing your clothed breasts massaging it in different motions. You closed your eyes unbearable pleasure.

Eventually, you felt something was going to come out. "al...ahhh~ I'm gon-ahhh!...Nnhhg" Alfred entered two of his fingers making you instantly come. "Alfred!!"

Alfred stripped himself making it a very sexy show to watch. Seeing his toned body, but something struck you making you confused how come Alfred isn't chubby?? He eats burgers every day!........meh oh well

He smashed his lips with yours, wrapping your arms around his neck. Alfred was entering your tight regions, you spilt tears feeling a huge wave of pain followed by pleasure.

Alfred thrust his tongue in your wet cavern and moved his hips making you moan. He eventually got quicker with his thrusts and went to a point when he was pounding between your walls mercilessly.

"Ah!~ Alfred!ahhh!~....."

Alfred groaned and grabbed your hips and gripped them hard. You arched your back until you felt like you were gonna let out a huge wave.

"Alfred!! Something is coming-!" You shouted out. " I know! Mmmmgg... me too!"

Alfred quickly pulsed into then with one last thrust you felt hot liquid burst into you. You came at the same time mixing with his.

"Al...."

"Shhhhh..." Alfred silenced you and kissed you deeply and passionately.

" love you, babe~"

" love you too Alfred."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and Please tell me if there are any grammatical errors.


	4. England x chubby reader

This was the LAST STRAW you've had with 'the' Arthur Kirkland barging into your pub with his crew and upsetting you employees. You ran a pub in Portsmouth. One of the famous if you ask anyone.

**(If you guys don't know Portsmouth is a real place in England in the southern like on the edge, I should since I live in England, specifically London)**

You're that one person that does not tolerate ignorant, annoying and liars. You actually despised them. As the owner of famous pub you needed to make it look good for even more people to come!

Sadly, ever since this new crew called the Kirkland's crew and their captain Arthur Kirkland, came upon your town they've have been a bother and threat to your business.

You haven't seen them but your workers reported that one of Arthurs crew members were touching a girls rear while serving another table. You have already lost 3 employees, you don't want to lose any more that's why today you're gonna talk to this Arthur guy.

However, not expecting to fall for him.

At the very moment you were working on some paperwork that needed finishing when one of the waitresses came in and said that their here. Nodding you walked out into the bar seeing it packed as always. Your eyes scavenged trying to see where this Arthur guy was?

The waitress pointed at a man wearing a long red waist coat, and a shirt with some brown leather booths to match. He had shoulder length strawberry blond hair in a low pony tail and emerald green eyes, that looked extremely beautiful. Sitting at the corner of the pub on a table alone.

He gracefully picked up his tea cup, sipping it gently before placing it down again.

You seriously was not expecting him to be  **THAT**  attractive. Shaking your head you confidently walked up to him and said.

"Excuse me sir"

Looking up at you, just for a moment, you thought you saw his eyes glint in interest as he ran his eyes down your curvaceous figure. He smirked, looking back at your (e/c) eyes.

"Yes?"

"Are you a man that goes by the name Arthur Kirkland?"

"Who's asking?"

"I am!" Crossing your arms.

"If you don't mind settling down your crew members while here because my employees doesn't like them being all too close to them. Three already quit. If you don't then, bloody fuck along the streets and go to a other pub! Take you're crew as well."

Arthur eyes suddenly sparked in amusement. No one and I mean NO ONE has ever talked to him liked that! He was the most feared pirate of them all!

"I have to tell ya love, you have courage talking to the most feared pirate.

"Well then! I'm glad that got through your head, no--KYah!!"

Taken by surprise, Arthur grabbed your by the hips and pulling you down upon his lap. Blushing madly, you felt him stuff his head in those huge knockers you have~.

He looked up at you smirkingly.

"This is actually quite comfortable if I do say so~"

"Let m-me go!" Struggling against his iron grip around your waist. He looked up at you again smiling.

"Oh I'm sorry but that sadly is not an option. You see now that I see you like this I want to keep you for my own now..." Arthur stuffed his face in your neck, take a strong wiff of your alluring scent. He hummed delightfully, stood up picking you up in bridal style before sacking you over his shoulders.

Arthur shouted towards his crew members.

"Come on you gits!! Let's go back on the ship!"

Still struggling, you shouted towards Tsukiko who was one of your most trusted employees shouting out to her.

"Tsukiko! If I don't come back take care of the pub! You were like my own daught--"

Tsukiko replied with a Blunt voice.

"You've told me this many times..."

"H-he-- kyah!" You felt a hand smack your juicy ass teasingly.

You turned your attention back to the pirate. "You disgusting piece of trash! How dare you do that to a lady!"

"Well a lady shouldn't be talking to a man like that should they now?"

You huffed turning your face away from him.

On the ship Arthur walked-- more like striding, straight to his room. Dropping you onto the bed, he bit his lip deliciously, wanting to already have you.

Kissing you passionately which shocked you, molding his mouth with yours a trail of saliva went down your chin, showing how deep it was. Your tongues fiercely attacked each other, swirling around like worms. You moaned momentarily feeling your cheeks and ears burn bright. Breaking the kiss you looked angrily at the pirate.

"You bloody GIT! How dare you take me from my home and drag me to you ship!"

Arthur eyes shone a bit as if he was shot with electricity, saying.

"Hehehe... be glad that your alive, love"

Gasping loudly and shutting you eyes feeling them brim small tears to the corners of your eyes. Not noticing the pirate unsheathed his long dagger and put it against your cleavage, slicing down the fabric of your dress. Your breasts popped out, as if the were concealed to tight in a corset which they were.

Still feeling the blade against your mounds, you were scared, he traced it around, your plump nipple, before grabbing the other one with his hand, squeezing it, making small moans accidentally come out of your mouth.

"Ah..ah~"

That's was it! Arthur couldn't take it anymore! He slashed the rest of your dress roughly.

"H-he!-- ah!....nnnghhh!...ahhh!"

Arthur circulated your lovely breasts while sucking intently on your right nipple, flicking it with his tongue, bitting it, hearing that squeak of yours as a cute reaction.

Arthur striped himself of his clothing, showing his nice, toned body, not too muscly but enough muscle to make you have a nosebleed.

Arthur seemed to want something desperately his face looked down at yours.

"Would you mind?"

Understanding, what he meant you blushed and looked away referring as to a denial. You didn't know but seemingly the air went thin and, you felt a firm hand grab the back of your head, he stuffed his whole member into your mouth, already deep throating you.

"Ahh~...nnngh" he moaned while he bit his lip seductively, looking down towards you. "Are you still denying?"

You coughed slightly feeling a small thrust into your throat, urging for you to suck him off. You never knew he would be that dominant, nevertheless, you pushed your head back out, taking a small breather.

But your head got pulled back him as he thrusted in and out of you,  
roughly, your tongue for some unknown reason swirled around his thick member, Arthur's moans started to stagger, feeling the warm wiggly muscle go around and around his erection.

He bit his lip again, however this time he but it so hard blood started to show up.

"Damn...nnnghh.... ahhh! K-ke-keep....d-doing that! Ahhh!"

A heat wavered over your trembling core, hearing those malicious moans ring in your ears. Sucking harder slightly and teasingly trace your teeth against his member, torturing him.

"Ahhh!!"

Arthur released in my mouth, I coughed feeling the forced hot, thick liquid trail down her throat. Arthur took his hands off of your head, you collapsed backwards onto the bed and started to wipe the remaining semen that was all over your mouth and cough out some that was still in your mouth.

He whispers into your ear.

"Oh~..... we're not done yet~"

Flipped you over onto your hands and knees and he penetrated your hole, he groaned in pleasure, feeling your tightness clamping against his member.

"AHH!...ahh!...a-Arthur!"

Witt each dangerous thrust he made, moans fell out of your mouth. His balls smacked against your fine assets, a hand also took interest in them and spanked one of your cheeks uncontrollably.

"What fine assets you have, deary"

Arthur kept on thrusting and thrusting.  
In...  
Out...  
In...  
Out...

Your eyes rolled back in complete pleasure, sweat started to appear in your forehead, your rolled you shaped waist trying to get more of his member into you.

"Ahh!...a-ARTHUR! There!"

You felt him thrust into the same spot repeatedly, you both were about to release.

"A-Arthur!....I-I'm go-going too--!"  
"I-I know, release, your love juice!"

You couldn't hold it anymore, you ca--

*KNOCK KNOCK!*

Both of you stopped at the heat of your moment. You both still felt needy! Arthur stopped thrusting and said "Who is it?!" Angrily might I say.

"Ah! Mi amigo! Is that how you speak to a friend?"

Arthur rolled his eyes and said. "Come in and lock the door behind you."

Still in the same position except Arthur had taken out his erected member which it was still. The door opened to reveal a tanned man with shaggy brown hair and bright emerald eyes that glimmered. He locked the door and noticed the position you both were and had interrupted, but he felt something tingle in his pants. He felt his member grow a bit seeing you all sweaty and laying down the the bed with you ass still sticking out for Arthur, your hair all over.

The Spaniard smiled mischievously.

"Oh! Please don't let me interrupt, your activity~ please amigos continue~"

Arthur smirked and grabbed your arm making you turn your whole body to the new man.

"Antonio, never knew you were interested in girls like these~"

"There's something's you still don't know about me, Arthur"

You found everything thing confusing. That's until you felt Arthur's dick slam into your walls again making you surprised again.

"W-wait! A-Arthur! Ahh!..ah!"

His thrusts were harder than before making you want to release quicker than before. You saw Antonio's face blush red and see a bump in his pants, tried to keep a straight face. He slowly got up out of his seat and walked over to you, and kissed you, immediately thrusting his tongue into your mouth, while his hands fondled your breasts needy-like. Breaking the kiss, his mouth trailed down your neck, kissing your jaw and licking you soft skin. He sucked some parts of it, your chubbiness on your neck and leaving dark hickeys.

Your orgasm couldn't take it much longer and so did Arthur's release. You virgin walls pressured around his member making him and you both release at the same time.

"Ah! A-Arthur!!"  
"(Y/n)!!"

Arching your back, you felt a sudden release come over you, just then warm liquid sprayed across your inside walls not leaving a space untouched.

Heavy breathing what all could be heard. Your body flipped onto the bed tiredly, you couldn't even have enough strength to speak.

"Your mine you got that?" Arthur's English accent sprayed into your ear. You have a lazy hum as a yes in reply, then passed out sleeping. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! also if any grammar or spelling mistakes please notify me. knowing me I probably did

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
